New Sun
by dancingwhilefalling
Summary: Takes place after Jake finds out about Bella wanting to turn into a vamp...He loves her he just cant help it.But she is in love with another man and it kills him.So he desides to go on a trip with the guys.But what happens when a new vamp comes to town?


**Hey! This is my new story! Also check out my other story Its funny how my life is wrapped up in a book and my new one shot ****Shouldn't have done. ****Thanks and keep on reading!**

Jacob's POV

I sat on my couch staring at the ceiling. It was around midnight, and I've been laying here for a few hours. I couldn't sleep. I was day dreaming. About her. About Bella. Her deep chocolate brown eyes staring at me. Her ivory skin warm, embracing my hand. Soon I knew those brown eyes would be bright red, and her ivory warm skin would soon be white, hard, and cold.

I sighed.

"Jake! C'mon man! I _know _you heard Sam! He needs us. Dude, it'll be good for you. You need a goodnight out." Embry was knocking and yelling at my front door.

I growled. "Back off guys. I told you I want to be alone!" I got up and locked all the doors. I ran into my room.

"Seriously, Jake?! Please! You need a break from this… suffering. Dude, you're going to have to get over it… And get out here at some point!" Jared and Embry were now kicking by my bedroom window, laughing.

"We're gonna take off your doors and burn down your homes, we're gon-na eat all your children and crunch all your bones!" They sang that old song from 5th grade that all the girls sang while jumping rope. Only this year did I understand what it was about.

I couldn't help but crack a smile.

I jumped out the window and we all linked arms while spinning in a circle, while singing the next verse.

"We're gonna gnaw off the wood and eat all your food! Cuz' we are wolves of the night and we'll prey on YOU!" We all fell over and laughed uncontrollably.

"Ha-ha! We knew you'd come around Jakey." Embry said through his chuckle while nudging my arm.

I looked down. I did need to get my mind off things. Off her… "Alright guys. Surely you had something very important to tell me with all of your great efforts to get me off my butt." I said sarcastically with my best Sam impression walking back and forth with a stick behind my back. "The tribe will be very proud of us, for surely they have no idea werewolves exist and that we're protecting them from vampires. Still. They will be very happy to _not_ know that we are here and keeping them well." I continued with my head high. The guys were falling over from laughter and I fell to the ground with them.

"Whatcha wanna do today?" I asked when we all finally calmed down.

"I say we go get Seth and we head for Canada. Let's take the weekend off." Embry said with a huge grin.

"Seth?" Jared said disapprovingly.

"Well it's Seth, Paul, or… Maybe if you'd like, Jared… Leah."

"Gah!" Jared screamed and fell over, pretending to being stabbed in the stomach.

"Hahahaa!" I laughed. "Then how bout just us, then?" I looked back and forth between Embry and Jared.

Embry was the first to jump up and turn.

"Woo!" Jared screamed as he ran and transformed too. I saw them both turn to me and raise their furry eye brows.

I just shook my head and laughed. Here we go again. I ran as fast as I could and bursted into fur. We all nodded to each other and ran into the woods.

_God I've missed this. _Jared sighed. _I've missed just… The freedom. We have nothing to do. Nothing to look back, or look foreword to. Just living for the present. _

_Yeah… None of the drama or… Or challenges. Just us. Just the feeling of living. _Embry sighed and I could see him nod to himself.

It was funny. How all of us could go from messing around to… Just thinking about life. It really shows how matured they got. Including myself… It made me think about Bella… About the huge decisions and mistakes she was making…

That's when something ran into me and I fell to the ground.

_Haha. Don't worry about her now Jakey. _Embry said with a false exasperated tone.

_I know, I know. _I didn't want to ruin our time with worrying about things that didn't need my attention. _Alright. C'mon, where do you guys wanna head too? _

_I say we don't think about it. Just run… _Embry sighed.

_No! I know where I wanna go… _Jared said speeding up ahead of us, then taking a sharp right turn.

Embry to, ran ahead of me. I kept at normal speed trying to enjoy the scenery and the smells… The _sounds. _The sounds were my favorite. How define, and clear they were. It was the most enjoyable thing about being a giant dog. Well besides the speed. But I didn't want to think about running right now. I wanted to concentrate… Be distracted. I huffed and ran in a different direction then the huge wolves ahead of me.

_Hey guys…I have a weird feeling… I think I want to go this way… I'll… I'll catch up with you guys later._

_See ya Jake. _They both said at the same time. They laughed then sped farther behind me.

I ran faster and faster into the darker part of the woods, closer to the highway.

I stopped mid-step when I heard a sharp gasp. I looked to the side and say a white blur.

I sniffed the air then backed quickly away.

It smelt like bleach… and strong, strong mint or stale hair dye. I coughed. I ran to the tree I saw the white flash blur behind.

Another sharp gasp. I saw more white and lunged for the tree.

When I finally jumped on top of the moving creature when I heard a blood wrenching scream.

I jumped back then froze as I stared at the vampire in front of me.

**Hoped you all liked my new book! R&R and favorite me and all of that ;)**


End file.
